


Allies

by rei_c



Series: The Art of War [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Manipulation, One Shot, Reincarnation, Series, famulus puts up with so much, subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter's willing to play along with whatever game Titus has in mind -- but she's going to have Caine at her side while she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> So at some point, I decided to take the challenge and turn it into a series...? I'm not really sure. But here's another one, with another decision made differently. (Hopefully the next will be with Kalique, but it might include bees instead.)

"We cannot enter into alliances until  
we are acquainted with the designs of our neighbors."  
― Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_  


"In the meantime," Titus says, "since you've invoked code and conduct, I trust you'll do me the honour of dining with me this evening."

Jupiter narrows her eyes. She doesn't trust Titus; he reminds her of rich, spoiled children who receive everything they ask for on a silver platter. The woman behind him, too, seems -- off, there's no other way to describe it. It's something in her eyes, Jupiter thinks, or maybe it's just the excess smug superiority floating off of Titus creating a haze in Jupiter's vision that extends to everyone and everything in Jupiter's sight. 

"I'll agree to dinner on one condition," Jupiter says. There's a momentary glimpse of surprise on Titus's face before he nods for her to continue. "I read the section of the Entitled Code dealing with guards. I want mine here, with me." 

"The dog," Titus says. "You're that attached to him and so quickly? In that, you are most decidedly _not_ my mother, despite the recurrence." The woman steps forward but Titus shakes his head. "As Famulus is about to say, we would be more than delighted to turn the defective lycantant over to you, but he was in my employ first and has to answer for that betrayal." 

Jupiter gives Titus a hard smile, says, "As my personal guard, all errors of word and action are transferred to me. So whatever you were planning on doing to him, you have to do to me instead."

"Which, of course," Titus says, "you know I won't." He stops there, holds Jupiter's gaze for one minute, then two, before lifting a hand and beckoning his -- steward? assistant? forward. "Famulus, my dear. Be so kind as to retrieve Mr. Wise and bring him to Queen Jupiter in time to help her dress for dinner, would you?" 

Famulus dips her head in acknowledgement, then turns and walks away, heels echoing on the floor. Titus's smile doesn't fade, doesn't change at all, but there's a quirk to his lips that gives Jupiter chills. She'll feel much better with Caine at her side. 

"Thank you," Jupiter says. 

Titus inclines her head and says, "You might not thank me later." Jupiter raises her eyebrow and is caught off-guard when Titus laughs. "My mother used to make the exact same face," he says. "Oh, the number of ways she could communicate with her eyebrows alone. Kalique and Balem never seemed to be able to interpret mother's expressions but I made sure to and it came in quite useful more than once." 

"Balem?" Jupiter asks. She knows she's heard the name before but no one's said much about him or why he's such a threat to her. And yet, even knowing nothing about that name or who it belongs to, just hearing it has her hands clenched in fists. _Balem_.

"My older brother," Titus says. "The one who inherited your home planet when our mother died. The one who you took it back from when you gained your seal." 

What was it the old man said -- commiserations? condolences? something like that. Jupiter wonders if he was talking about Balem, but then she shakes her head and says, "You said I wasn't going to thank you later. Why?" 

Titus opens his mouth but then closes it. "A conversation for after dinner, I think. I wouldn't want to put you off your appetite."

Just once, Jupiter wishes someone would tell her just what the hell's going. But then Caine's speeding his way down the hallway and coming to a stop at her side, nostrils flaring as he scents her, asking if she's all right, what he's missed, what Titus has done. 

"Only doing it to get back in the Legion?" Jupiter asks, noting out of the corner of her eye that Famulus is standing in the doorway, waiting. 

Caine buckles under her gaze. "Your majesty, I." 

He stops; Jupiter doesn't know if it's because Titus is there or because he simply has no words, but she reaches out, takes Caine's hand in hers and squeezes tight until he meets her eyes. "Well, either way, I'm sure Titus will be able to get the pardons to the right people." She flicks her eyes to the side, sees that Titus's smile has cracked the smallest bit, and asks, "Isn't that right," in a tone of voice that indicates she's not asking a question. 

"Of course," Titus says. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take care of that right now. Famulus will show you to your rooms and if there's anything you need -- anything at all, Jupiter -- just ask. You're a guest here, but you're also family."

Jupiter doesn't trust the slimy little bastard at all but she grits her teeth and says, "Thank you, Titus."


End file.
